


Lost Something

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: Y/N wird von Loki an ihrem Jubiläum versetzt und trifft eine folgenschweren Entscheidung. Werden beide wieder zueinander finden?





	Lost Something

„Möchten sie noch ein Glas Y/F/D?“, fragt der Kellner Y/N zum dritten Mal in zwei Stunden, sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, danke, ich hätte gerne die Rechnung“, sie schluck und drück die Tränen zurück, damit niemand sah, wie verletzt Y/N warst. Sie und Loki waren bereits ein Jahr ein Paar, nachdem Asgard zerstört worden war und Loki im Tower leben musste. Heute war ihr einjähriges Jubiläum, es sollte ein glücklicher Tag werden. Nachdem Y/N die Rechnung bezahlt hast, nahm sie ein Taxi zurück zum Avengers Tower. Sie ging zu dem Fahrstuhl und drücke den Knopf für die 24. Etage. Während der Aufzug hoch fuhr, überlegte Y/N was sie Loki sahen würden und hoffte es sei etwas wichtiges, weshalb er sie versetzte und mehr als zwei Stunden im Restaurant sitzen ließ. Der Aufzug stoppte und die Tür öffnete sich. Sie stürmte zu seinem Zimmer und lief ohne zu zögern herein. Sie hatte alles mögliche erwartet, doch nicht, dass Loki auf dem Bett lag und ein Buch las. Es war als würdest du von einem Stein erschlagen werden, als dir klar wurde, dass er dich absichtlich Versetzt hatte. Er sah von seinem Buch auf und lächelte dich an. Loki markiert sich die Seite und legte das Buch auf seinen gold-grünen Nachttisch, bevor er sich aus seinen Bett erhob und zu Y/N ging.  
„Was ist los, Liebling? Schmeißt Tony wieder eine Party oder wieso bist du so schick angezogen?“, fragt er lachend, Y/N ging ein Schritt von ihm weg.  
„Du hast es wirklich vergessen“, flüstert sie leise.  
„Was vergessen?“, fragt er, dieses Mal verwirrter und hob die Hand, um Y/N zu berühren.  
„Du weißt nicht welcher Tag heute ist oder?“  
„Freitag?“, Loki hob eine Augenbraue, als er bemerkt, dass das nicht die gewünschte Antwort war sprach er erneut, „Ich bitte dich, Y/N, klär mich auf“  
„Es ist unser Jubiläum, wir sind seit einem Jahr zusammen“  
„Du hast dich an diesen Tag erinnert?“, fragt er amüsiert.  
„Ich habe über zwei Stunden in einem Restaurant gesessen und auf dich gewartet“, sagt Y/N wütend und versucht nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.  
„Zwei Stunden? Weißt du, wenn du essen wolltest hätten wir hier mit den anderen essen können, es gab keinen Grund in ein Restaurant zu gehen“  
„Du verstehst es nicht oder?“, fragst sie, eine Träne lief leise über ihre Wange, als Y/N erkannte, dass ihm der Tag nichts bedeutete.  
„Was soll ich verstehen? Weshalb machst du einen solches Theater, Liebling? Es ist bloß ein Tag, wieso hätte ich meine Zeit damit verschwenden sollen, so etwas zu feiern? Ich hatte bessere Dinge zu tun, als in irgendein Restaurant zu besuchen. Es ist dumm solch etwas zu feiern, was bringt es mir?“, nach seiner Rede, wurde es still und Y/N traf eine Entscheidung.  
„OK, ich werde keine Bürde mehr in deinem Leben sein“, sagt sie, Y/N’s Stimme bricht ab.  
„Was versuchst du zu sagen, Y/N?“, fragt er leise und geht auf sie zu und versucht sie zu berühren.  
„Es ist vorbei mit uns“, Y/N dreht sich um und lief aus dem Raum. Sie hörte seine Schritte hinter ihr, doch sie konnte nicht darauf reagieren. Y/N sah kaum wo sie hin ging, da ihre Sicht von Tränen getrübt wurde. Loki zog sanft an ihren Arm und stoppte sie.  
„Loki, lass mich gehen! SOFORT“, sie versuchte sich aus seinen Griff zu wenden, doch scheiterte.  
„Bitte, Y/N, hör auf“, sagt er und sah sich um Raum um. Beide waren im Wohnzimmer gelandet und zogen die Blicke der anderen auf sich, „Lass uns irgendwo anders reden“, sagt er leise.  
„Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden. Wie du sagst bedeutet dir der Tag rein gar nichts und ich werde auch nicht mehr deine Bürde sein“  
„Y/N, bitte…“, flehte er sie an. Y/N zog ihren Arm aus seinem Griff, dieses Mal ließ Loki sie. Sobald sie aus seinem Griff war, drehte sie sich um und ging in die Richtung ihres Zimmers Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er sah wie sie ging.  
„Wow, du hast es echt vermasselt“, sagt Tony, der auf dem Sofa saß und mit Clint Karten spielt.  
„Tony“, sagt Natasha vorwurfsvoll.  
„Was? Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld“, Natasha sah ihn erneut an, „OK, ich werde den Mund halten, aber dennoch frage ich mich was er zum Teufel getan hat. Ich habe Y/N noch nie so gesehen“  
„Da muss ich Tony recht geben. Loki muss es richtig versaut haben“, mischt sich Clint ein.  
„Naja, es ist wahr, du musst etwas dummes getan haben-“, sagt Natasha, neben Bruce und wurde von Tony unterbrochen.  
„Was alle damit meinen du bist ein totaler Idiot“, sagt Tony  
„Seid endlich alle Still“, sagt Thor, er deutet auf Tony und ging zu Loki, „Was ist passiert Loki? Wir alle konnten euch bis hierher hören“  
„Haltet euch daraus“, sagt Loki bissig und ging in sein Zimmer.  
„War das Essen schlecht oder was?“, sagt Tony bevor er weiter Karten spielt. 

Später am Abend entschloss sich Loki, nochmal mit Y/N zu reden. Er wollte und konnte sie nicht verlieren. Mit seiner Magie teleportiert er sich in ihr Zimmer.  
„Y/N, was tust du?“, Y/N erschrak und drehte sich schnell zu ihm um.  
„Du hast kein Recht einfach in mein Zimmer zu kommen“, durch das Licht in Ihrem Zimmer, konnte er ihr geröteten Augen sehen, zweifellos vom Weinen.  
„Was tust du?“, fragt er ohne auf darauf zu achten was sie gesagt hatte.  
„Es braucht dich nicht zu interessieren“, sagt sie und packt weiter Kleidung in ihren Koffer, der auf ihren Bett lag. Loki ging zu ihr und berührte ihre Schulter.  
„Lass uns bitte noch einmal sprechen, Y/N“, sie schloss ihren Koffer und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Y/N nahm ihren Koffer und ging zu ihrer Tür. Loki legte seine Hand darauf und hielt die Tür geschlossen.  
„Lass mich gehen, Loki“, sagt sie. Sie konnte nicht mehr mit ihm in einem Zimmer bleiben. Zu ihrem Glück, nahm Loki seine Hand von der Tür und ließ sie gehen.  
Nach sechs Tagen kehrte sie zurück in den Tower wegen ihres Jobs. Doch ignorierte weiterhin jeden Versuch von Loki mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie verließ den Raum sobald er in den Raum kam, hörte auf zu sprechen. Loki vermisste alles an ihr, ihre Stimme, ihre Berührung, ihr Lächeln. Doch egal was er tat, sie vergab ihn nicht. Er wusste, dass er ein Idiot war, das war ihm bereits vor Tagen geworden. Wie hat er auch nur ein Moment denken können es gäbe etwas wichtigeres als sie. Nun wurde ihm das klar. Es war spät und er wollte nicht mehr bei den anderen sein, Loki würde allen nur die Stimmung verderben. Er verwandelt seine Kleidung in eine bequeme grüne Tunika und eine schwarze Hose. Loki legte sich auf die rechte Seite des Bettes und berührte sanft seine gegenüberliegende Seite des Bettes. Er vermisste sie so sehr und das sie nicht neben ihm lag, versetze seinen Herz einen Stich. Loki winkte über die Seite und ließ einen grünen Nebel darüber gleiten, nur um in Y/N’s Y/E/C Augen zu sehen. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. Er vermisste sie so sehr. In tausend Jahren, hätte er nie gedacht einen sterblichen so sehr zu lieben. Loki war in seine Illusion von Y/N vertieft und bekam nicht mit, das Thor in seinem Zimmer stand und als Thor sah was sein jüngerer Bruder tat, verstand er, was Y/N Loki bedeutete. Thor räuspert sich und machte Loki auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam. Loki ließ die Illusion verschwinden und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Was tust du hier Thor?“  
„Ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht“  
„Wie soll es mir gehen Bruder? Ich habe sie verloren Thor, wie soll ich sie zurückzubekommen?“, sagt er.  
„Ich werde dir helfen, Loki“

„Natasha, ich habe wirklich keine Lust irgendwo hin zu gehen, besonders nicht zu eine von Tony’s Partys auf dem Dach“, sagt Y/N und nahm das Klei, das Natasha auf sie geworfen hatte.  
„Du wirst, es wird dir gut tun, außerdem wann warst du zuletzt unter Leuten?“, murrend zog Y/N das Kleid an und ging etwas später zum Aufzug und fuhr auf das Dach. Die Tür des Aufzüge öffnete sich, doch statt der Party, wahr es ruhig. Sie ging aus dem Aufzug und die Tür schloss sie. Natasha winkt noch, bevor sie weg war. Fackeln und andere Lichter waren um einen Tisch verteilt, auf dem ein schöner Strauß mit Y/F/F standen.  
„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir“, hinter ihr stand Loki in einem schwarzen Anzug, „Alle haben geholfen, also Thor hat sie gebeten und sie hatten genug von meiner schlechten Laune“, Y/N konnte sagen, dass er, die Silber Zunge, nervös war.  
„Es ist wirklich wunderschön“, sagt sie und strich sich eine Y/H/C Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Er hatte ihr Stimme vermisst. Loki ging aber zu ihr und hob ihr Kinn.  
„Ich weiß, dass das was ich tat falsch war und ich ein Idiot war. Doch ich kann keinen weiteren Tag in deiner Nähe sein, ohne deine Stimme zu hören, ohne deine Berührungen, ohne dich an meiner Seite. Deshalb bitte ich dich mir zu verzeihen, wenn du willst, ich werde versuchen, jeden Tag meines Leben, dir gerecht zu werden. Und wenn dir der Tag unseres erstens Treffen, unseres ersten Dates oder unseres ersten Kusses wichtig ist, wird es auch mir wichtig sein. Ich bitte dich mir eine zweite Chance zu geben-“, Y/N unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss, als sie sich voneinander trennen, nickt Y/N.  
„Ja, ich vergebe dir“, sagt sie und küsst erneut, „Ich liebe dich“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Y/N, für den Rest meines Lebens“, sagt Loki und küsst sie.  
Beide wussten, dass dies erst der Anfang ihrer Geschichte war.

**Author's Note:**

> Habt ihr ihnen Wunsch für einen One-shot? Schreibt mir!


End file.
